


Winter Mircales

by Starlight_88



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, He/Him Pronouns for Alex Fierro, M/M, She/Her Pronouns For Alex Fierro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_88/pseuds/Starlight_88
Summary: Magnus has had a crush on Alex for months. It's December now, and Magnus thinks it's time to confess his feelings. He'll need a miracle though.





	Winter Mircales

I'm not too sure as to when I started to develop feelings for Alex Fierro. It might have been when I first laid eyes on her. It might have been when I saw her in that beautiful wedding dress Sif made for her a few months back. Regardless of when I started developing my crush on her, I was now head over heels in love.

It was now three weeks before Christmas. I wanted to impress Alex but had no idea how. Sam knew how I felt for her sibling, and would always tease me about it when it from time to time, but I knew it was just a joke. My cousin, Annabeth, also knew a little bit about Alex and I think she might have caught onto my crush.

One morning, I was sitting at the table we always sat at eating my breakfast. Mallory, Halfborn, and TJ. Alex hadn't shown up at the table yet, which didn't surprise me because I could hear her blaring music through the wall last night. I think she turned it up louder when she heard me complaining about it.

I was just about to take the last donut from the plate in the center when something deadly flew at my hand. I let out a high pitch scream and fell out of my chair.

"It's all yours!" I shouted, hoping that whoever it was wouldn't harm me.

"Oh, shut up, Chase," I heard Alex say as he took a seat. Today was one of his manly days, I could tell. I got off the floor and sat down. Beside me, Alex happily munched away at his donut. On the table between us was his enhanced garotte wire that Sif made for her with hair.

"No weapons on the table, Alex," I reminded her. He rolled his eyes, not making any move to take it off the table. I was about to ask her again when everyone else at the table put their weapon of choice on the table. "I give up."

I glanced over at Alex's wrist. Shortly after the Loki stuff that happened earlier this year, people still couldn't tell when Alex was a he or a she. His compromise was to wear a pink bracelet if he was a girl for the day and a blue one if he was a boy. Right now, it was a blue bracelet, though I knew for a fact that he also had the pink one in his pocket.

The announcement for the daily battle training came twenty minutes later. We all headed down to the arena to fight. Along the way, I summoned Jack from his pendant form, immediately telling him not to start singing Christmas classics.

"Aw, why not?"

"Because we're going into battle and I'm not about to be that one guy who shows up singing carols."

I heard what I assumed was a sigh come from Jack. We entered the room, and the second the whistle blew, chaos erupted. Today was a free for all, meaning my chances of surviving today's bloodbath was one out of infinite possibility.

Our group let out a battle cry, charging into the battlefield. TJ ran out in front of us, rapidly firing at the crowd of people around us. Mallory and Halfborn were back to, already locked in combat with some other random people. Alex, who had been right beside me moments ago, had turned into a bird and started pecking people's eyes out. As for me, I had already run my sword through four people who came at me with knives and axes.

"Hey, Alex! A little help here!" I shout, seeing three people making their way over. Seconds later, a bird came swooping down, peaking at one of the guys in the head. Someone else, someone with a gun, shot another one of the guys, leaving me to deal with the last two. Now that everything was under control, I started fighting back.

I felt someone back up against me, but not in a threatening way. I cast a glance over my shoulder to see Alex standing there with his golden garotte wire in hand; ready to take down any and all opponents. I knew that shapeshifting took a lot of energy out of him, so it was understandable that he was now in human form. We'd been fighting for about half an hour now.

"I got your back, Chase."

"Same here, Fierro."

And we fought like that for a while. During that time, I saw TJ get an arrow through the ear, causing me to wince in pain. I knew it was the guy from Floor 14 because he got me out a few days ago the same way.

I turned around at one point to see Alex still in human form. He was a few feet away, having the time of his life while decapitating someone. He let out a loud battle cry afterward, jumping onto someone's back and repeating the action. It was actually quite amusing.

I looked passed Alex a little to see someone aiming a gun at him. I sprinted over to him, shoving him out of the way.

"Magnus, what the--"

The bullet hit me right in the chest. I knew I only had a few seconds before I died and woke up in a few hours, so I looked up at Alex and gave him a wink.

"You're welcome," I managed to say, coughing up some blood in the process.

His face, which had shock written over it, turned to pure anger. He was about to strangle me with his garotte when I collapsed and died. I guess that was a good thing in a way because I really didn't want to be choked by Alex Fierro again.

=|====|====|=

When I woke up, it was around 1 o'clock, meaning it took two or three hours to respawn in my room again. Jack was back in pendant form around my neck, and, judging from the humming he was doing, I assumed it was doing some more caroling. I rolled my eyes and chose to ignore his normal behavior. Afterward, I got up and started to get dressed before exiting my room.

As I left the bedroom, I heard a knock at the door. I called for them to come in.

"It's Sam," she called out.

"Hey," I said, walking over to where she stood. "What's up? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Its lunch break, but that's not why I'm here. I heard about what you did for Alex. The thing about taking a literal bullet for him."

"Yeah. What about it?"

"He wasn't too happy about it."

"Why?"

"I--"

She stopped, both of us hearing a loud noise from the room over.

"Magnus Chase, you're so dead!"

Sam turned, running for the door. "You're about to find out," she warned. Before I could ask again, she was out of the room. Seconds later, the door slammed open. Alex now stood in the doorway, fuming with his garotte in hand.

"Look, I don't know wha- ahhhh!"

He tackled me to the ground. I was on my back with him on top, the thin metal wire stretched over my neck. He glared down, speaking in an angry tone.

"Why did you take a bullet for me?"

"Because you would've died if I hadn't."

"It's practice, Chase. None of it matters, so don't try and do something like that again."

"Why shouldn't I?"

The wire pressed harder against my skin. "Why, Magnus? Really? Because I don't want you dying because of me. I don't want anyone of you dying because of me."

"Well, I'd do it again if it meant you'd live."

"Really?" his anger growing. "What if we were in the middle of Ragnarok? Would you still do it then?"

"In a heartbeat," I answered calmly and honestly.

Instead of Alex getting more upset and killing me, his eyes showed shock. His weapon loosened and got off of me. He started for the door, mumbling a "whatever," under his breath. I sat up, wondering why he didn't kill me as he had planned.

=|====|====|=

Later that night at dinner, Alex didn't speak or even look at me. Everyone else noticed but didn't bring it up to either of us. At some point during our meal, TJ leaned over to me and asked about it. I told him what I had done right before I died but chose not to bring up the conversation that Alex and I had. That would stay between me and Alex.

Sam had shown up near the end of dinner. Alex had pulled her off somewhere else to speak with her in private. I had a feeling it was about our encounter earlier.

Dinner ended and everyone went back to their rooms. Mallory and Halfborn were ahead of me and TJ, holding hands like the couple they were. TJ walked beside me, telling me some random story that I honestly wasn't listening to. We all reached our doors, bidding each other good nights before heading in.

On normal nights I'd do something like read a book or go explore the hotel, but my thoughts were on Alex. I knew he could be moody, but I never thought he'd be this moody.

I lied on the ground beneath the tree in my room. I stared up through the branches and leaves trying to think of a way to make it up to Alex. What's something he'd like? Food? A book? More pottery clay?

A phone ringing woke me from my thoughts. There were two phones in my room. The hotel phone and the cell phone that had five contacts in it. I ran over to see it was Annabeth. She didn't call often, due to cell phones attracting monsters and stuff, and when she did call, the conversation was brief.

"Hey," I answered.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing. Having some guy problems. That's all."

"Oh, is it that Alex boy?" I rolled my eyes, knowing that she was smirking on the other line.

"Yes, but he's mad at me right now."

I explained what had happened today. The stuff from the battlefield and the stuff that came after. Annabeth listened to every word as if she were analyzing a crime scene. In a way, she kind of was but that's beside the point.

"So what should I do?"

"Get him a gift."

"That's what I was thinking, but what? I know he likes making pottery, but he has all the stuff to do that already."

"Does he make vases?"

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"Get him flowers, you idiot. You're the son of Frey so they won't even be hard to obtain."

I thought about it a little. It wouldn't hurt to try, I guess. I thanked my cousin and her smarts before hanging up. I tossed my phone onto the ground before kneeling onto the ground. I placed my hands against the dirt, closing my eyes and challenging the powers of Frey. I had no idea how to do this properly, but when I opened my eyes, a whole bunch of flowers had grown. I picked them all, tying them into a small bunch.

I knocked on Alex's door, bouncing on my feet waiting. As she neared the door, I heard him talking to someone. When the door opened, Alex stood there looking as nice as ever. His fingernails looked to be freshly painted as well. They were a nice green color. Behind him, I saw Sam sitting on the couch with more nail polish.

Alex looked at me for a moment, then started to shut the door on me. Both Sam and I protested, but I was the one to keep the door from shutting on me by putting my foot in the doorway. Alex sighed, opening the door open again.

"What do you want, Chase?" she spat her words out like they were venom.

"I came to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to offend you in any way, so I'm sorry, Alex. I really am."

My apology was followed by silence. I watched as Alex slowly sighed and responded.

"I'm sorry too. I've just had a lot of things on my mind lately."

"I understand," I told him, looking down. "Oh, and these are for you," I said, holding out the flowers. "Thought you might want them for your vases."

A light blush appeared on his cheeks, but it was barely noticeable. He took the flowers.

"Thanks, Chase."

"Anytime," I replied.

The door began to shut, but I caught Sam's eye. She gave me two thumbs up, congratulating me on my accomplishing me on my smart choice. I laughed once the door was shut, relieved that I wasn't killed again.

=|====|====|=

Everything had gone back to normal. Alex was no longer giving me the cold shoulder, and, if wasn't mistaken, was even a little nicer to me. Sam had also been teasing both of us, making us both of us flustered.

I had gone back to Midgard a few times to visit Hearthstone and Blitzen. They also knew about my crush, so they were trying to help me figure out what to get Alex for Christmas since I still had no idea.

Bad news: I still had no idea even after speaking with Sam, Blitz, and Hearth. Even worse news: It was Christmas Eve. And, probably the worst news of it all, my last person to check with was Jack.

I was in my room, pacing back and forth. I already had presents for everyone else. Halfborn was getting a new weapon, Mallory was getting an outfit hand-selected by Blitz, TJ was getting a book and Sam was getting a gift card to Starbucks. I had already given Blitz and Hearth their gifts when I saw them earlier. I had bought us all matching T-shirts saying 'Bro's 4 life' and as I had suspected, Blitz disliked my taste in fashion but was grateful for it.

Jack hovered in the air, watching me as I walked. He kept shouting out random items, but none of them were right. It was late at night and I was tired, so when Jack suggested the idea, it for some odd reason sounded like a good idea. Well, at the time it did.

"Well, it's not like I'm going to think of a better idea anyway," I told him, both of us running off to find a big box.

"Exactly," Jack shouted, and then started laughing. "I'm a genius."

=|====|====|=

It was now morning, and I was sitting in a wrapped box in Alex's room, waiting for her to open it up. I had fallen asleep inside here, and, looking back on my choices, I could've at least thought of something that involved me living long enough for breakfast. But it was too late for that now; my fate was sealed.

I had no idea what time it was when I heard Alex's bedroom door open. I heard her yawn and enter the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. While the coffee brewed, she had noticed the box I was in and came in investigate, naturally.

"What the--" she opened the envelope on top. "Magnus Chase, I have no idea what you're up to, but I swear to the gods..."

She took the lid off and tissue paper out to revile me. I smiled up, let out a nervous laugh.

"Morning, Fierro."

She shook her head, looking down at me. "What is this?"

"Your Christmas gift. I'm your gift."

"Please tell me you have the receipt."

I laughed, standing up now. "Nope."

She opened her mouth to say something, but I figured it was now or never. I leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips. It was a short four second kiss, nothing special about it other than that it was my first and something I've been dying to do for months now.

I pulled away quickly, grinning like a fool. Alex, on the other hand, was now in a dazed state, still trying to comprehend what had happened. Slowly, she began to piece it together and react.

In all honesty, I had expected her to kill me on spot, but instead, she turned around and stormed back into her room. I chased after her, waiting outside the door. From the other side, I heard pacing and a few words, which I assumed meant she was plotting my murder.

"Alex, I'm--"

The door opened and I was tackled to the ground. Alex wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I kissed back, gently grabbing her arms. We parted after what felt like an eternity. Alex smiled down at me and then ran into the kitchen for her coffee. Meanwhile, I stayed where I was on the ground, just staring at the ceiling.

"Oh, Merry Christmas, Magnus," Alex shouted cheerfully.

"Yeah..." I said, still frazzled by the kiss. "You too."

=|====|====|=

Alex dragged me down to breakfast. The rest of Floor 19 was waiting for us, along with Sam. She was also the only one who noticed that Alex and I were holding hands.

"Oh my gods, when?" she asked, looking at us.

"This morning," Alex responded for me, pecking my cheek. Mallory laughed at us.

"Alex, I'd watch out. He looks like he'll melt if you do it again."

Alex laughed. "I know."

=|====|====|=

We were now on the battlefield and fighting evil elves for the special holiday. Not real elves, the fake Santa helper kind. When Alex saw them, she got offended.

"This is sectarianism! I'm Jewish."

I laughed at her, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. "No, you're not."

"That's beside the point. It's like they assume everyone here celebrates Christmas. What if I celebrate Hanukkah? Hmm, or Kwanzaa?"

I laughed again. "Take your anger out on the elves."

She chuckled evilly. "Oh, I will."

The battle raged on. Alex stayed near me, transforming into a polar bear. Her once white fur was now stained bright red from her victims. Oh, those poor elves.

While I was making sure Alex wasn't getting hurt, an elf had snuck up on me and stabbed my thigh. I cried out in pain, slicing its head off in one clean cut. Seconds later, Alex was at my side in her human form.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I-- behind you!"

It was too late. One of those demon elves had thrown a spear at her. It went straight through her midsection, and since she was been so close to me, the force knocked her forward and onto me so I was also hit.

"It seems like I'll be dying in your arms tonight," she choked out, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth.

I laughed or tried to, at least. I too choked up some blood. 

And so we died in each other's arms.


End file.
